The present invention relates generally to acoustic loudspeakers and, more particularly, to an acoustic horn including geometric shapes operable to provide smoother frequency coverage patterns.
A horn speaker is a form of a loudspeaker that uses a horn to increase the overall efficiency of a driver of the horn speaker. The driver is typically a diaphragm that is driven by an electromagnet. Horns can be viewed as an acoustic impedance transformer that provides impedance matching between the relatively dense diaphragm medium of the driver and the air. In a speaker system, the diaphragm is the high impedance source and the air is the low impedance receiver. The horn assists the solid-air impedance transformation by acting as an impedance transformer.